1. Field of the Invention
A resilient cap and rigid plug combination in various matching colors and sizes to be used to seal, account for, and properly relocate vacuum, and control lines, and fittings on internal combustion engines, and their associated components, and controls during maintenance and testing procedures.
2. Description of Prior Art
No device or system existed prior to this invention for sealing, accounting for, and relocating correct replacement position of vacuum, and control system lines associated with internal combustion engines and related controls, and systems which were disconnected, or removed during maintenance, and testing. Thus, the personnel performing maintenance, or tests on these systems have had to rely on anything at hand to seal lines and fittings so removed, and must rely on memory and vacuum diagrams when replacing and reconnecting these lines and fittings following tests and maintenance, this device solves this problem and when properly utilized insures a desired seal of components as well as complete and correct reconnection of those components.